


为什么精灵从不坐下

by shentu



Series: 中土世界系列 [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shentu/pseuds/shentu
Summary: 大概是一群精瞒着弗罗多谈恋爱的故事
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf, Elrond Peredhel/Thranduil, Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee, Haldir of Lothlórien/Lindir
Series: 中土世界系列 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778572
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	为什么精灵从不坐下

**Author's Note:**

> 纯属个人脑洞😂  
> 不要认真

弗罗多先去问了比尔博。

“可能是跟基因有关系。”比尔博说。他为自己和弗罗多沏了一壶茶，是林迪尔带给他的茶叶。“就像图克家族总是勇于冒险。”

“可是瑟兰迪尔王也是这样的吗？”弗罗多觉得这个解释说不通。在他的记忆里，故事中的精灵王似乎更愿意找个合适的地方坐下。

“哦，原来你是在说莱戈拉斯。”比尔博拿出了他的烟斗。“瑟兰迪尔王的确更喜欢坐着，恐怕他如果不是穿着戎装，那些长长的袍子会在他走动时绊住他。”他不是没想象过那位高傲的精灵王在走上王座时被自己的衣服绊住，不过那都是误会解除之前的事了。“所以说为了维护一个国王的尊严，瑟兰迪尔王可不能在挖苦人时突然绊倒，他才更喜欢坐着。”

“那这还能说是基因问题吗？”莱戈拉斯偶尔暴躁的时候还是像他的父亲，可他们在性格上的相似之处并不多。“莱戈拉斯现在也很少穿那些拖地的长袍。”

“我对密林的精灵的了解不比你多多少。”比尔博说得倒是很诚恳。“如果你想知道，或许可以去问问埃尔隆德领主。”

“埃尔隆德大人？”

“他是我见过的脾气最好的精灵，跟瑟兰迪尔王关系似乎还不错。”他招呼弗罗多喝茶。“而且埃尔隆德大人又有中洲第一智者的称号，他应该比其他人都更了解那些密林的精灵。”

接着弗罗多想要去找埃尔隆德，可惜领主大人暂时离开了伊姆拉崔，弗罗多只见到了林迪尔。

“什么在困扰着你，弗罗多？”林迪尔看出了霍比特人的心存疑惑，他尽量温和地问。“什么能困扰一个霍比特人？”

“我……”林迪尔正坐在书桌前与自己说话，回忆起伊姆拉崔的精灵似乎同样坐着聊天，弗罗多心中的疑惑更深了。“我有一个关于精灵的问题。”

林迪尔听完转了转眼睛，看上去像若有所思。

“你是说莱戈拉斯总是喜欢站在小希望身边吗？”

“是的。”弗罗多选择性地忽略了那个“小希望”的奇妙称呼。尽管林迪尔可能看着阿拉贡长大，但弗罗多仍然没法在短时间内接受这样亲昵的长辈对孩子的称呼。“要管一个已经开始留着胡子的人叫小孩子”——这个念头让弗罗多忍不住咂舌，林迪尔看上去比阿拉贡还要年轻许多。

“那他大概真的发自内心喜欢并尊敬埃斯泰尔吧。”林迪尔的嘴角抽搐了一下，众所周知他的表情一直都很丰富。“当我和埃尔隆德大人在一起的时候，我也习惯站在他身边，即使大人也坐着，就像埃斯泰尔一样。”

“不过如果真是这个原因——”林迪尔在弗罗多开口前又继续说。现在他的表情就与之前看到矮人光着屁股在喷泉里玩耍时的有一拼了。“那埃斯泰尔还是祈祷不要让那位坏脾气的精灵王知道的好。如果瑟兰迪尔王知道小希望把他的独子当成自己的臣属，那就连埃尔隆德大人也没办法哄好了。他会禁止刚铎的人类来往密林。”

弗罗多又一次忽略了林迪尔话中的某项隐藏消息。他不想去思考究竟为什么要让埃尔隆德大人去哄瑟兰迪尔王，也拒绝深究埃尔隆德就像深谙此道的念头。那十有八九会是另一场惊人的八卦内幕，弗罗多没法同时处理这么多信息量巨大的事情。

“所以您认为……莱戈拉斯之所以要站在阿拉贡身边，是因为他在心底认同阿拉贡为王？”

“可以这么说。”林迪尔顿了一下。“但千万别让瑟兰迪尔王知道我曾经说过这种话。毕竟这也只是一个猜测。”

疑惑没有得到解答，弗罗多在回去的路上遇到了正要去寻找林迪尔的金花领主。

“弗罗多！”格洛芬德尔轻快地叫着他的名字。“我乐观开朗的小霍比特人。”

弗罗多回应了精灵领主的问好，尽管他现在的心情完全不符合格洛芬德尔对他的描述。

他想要问一问格洛芬德尔，毕竟对方可是一位长久以来被各种歌谣广为传颂的刚多林的金花领主。没准精灵知道的不会比埃尔隆德大人少。

“为什么莱戈拉斯从不坐下？哦，我亲爱的小霍比特人，你不能指望一个精灵愿意坐在摩瑞亚的地面上。”格洛芬德尔在笑。“精灵不喜欢黑暗，也习惯于保持自身洁净。”

说得通俗一点就是嫌脏，有洁癖。

“但莱戈拉斯为什么在洛汗时也不愿意和阿拉贡一起坐下？”

“他们那一支辛达大概不太喜欢矮人，所以不想和矮人同坐？”

“可吉姆利在护戒途中一直都与莱戈拉斯共乘一匹马，而且是莱戈拉斯自己愿意的。”弗罗多反驳。“所以我觉得这应该不是原因。”

“如果不与莱戈拉斯一起，吉姆利是不是就要坐在小希望背后？”

“我想是的？”

“哦，”格洛芬德尔做了个了然的表情，俯身拍了拍小霍比特人的肩。“那答案就很明了了，莱戈拉斯才不想有矮人和埃斯泰尔靠得那么近。”

“您的意思是？”

“我的意思是，莱戈拉斯喜欢我们的希望。”格洛芬德尔看着茫然的弗罗多，提醒他。“你或许该去找位更合适的年轻人问一问这个问题。”

格洛芬德尔从不承认自己老，所以一旦弗罗多了解这一点，他就能知道精灵领主不过是想去祸害另一个人（精）。

而这个被祸害的对象很快就出现了，是洛丝萝林的哈尔迪尔。他在第二天傍晚来到伊姆拉崔，知道有精灵到访的林迪尔还以为是领主派来的信使，没想到对方却是哈尔迪尔。

“你看到我怎么这么失望？”

“恐怕要伤害你的感情，但我的确更想念埃尔隆德大人。”

“我的心真的受伤了。”

弗罗多看到林迪尔翻了个十分明显的白眼，黑发的精灵转身往回走去，而哈尔迪尔迅速跟了上去。

弗罗多看着哈尔迪尔，精灵年轻，而且看上去比林迪尔开朗比格洛芬德尔正经。

或许可以问问他。

“这个问题……”哈尔迪尔摸着下巴。他因为霍比特人的提问而停了下来，走在前面的林迪尔发现他们没有跟上也刻意放缓了脚步。

“是这样，”哈尔迪尔思考了一会儿说，“如果一个精灵总是站着，他可能在时刻准备着战斗或者离开。”

“好像有点道理。”弗罗多点了点头。阿拉贡的确经常呼唤莱戈拉斯帮忙。“莱戈拉斯是位十分优秀的战士。”

“莱戈拉斯？”哈尔迪尔啊了一下。“他是经常站在伊力萨身边吧？”

“是的。”

“精灵也是会喜欢和自己喜欢的人站在一起的，”哈尔迪尔说时又开始了向前走，逐步缩短了与林迪尔之间的距离，并有伸手去搭黑发精灵肩的趋势。“比如我现在就在追林迪尔。”

“比如？”您在比如什么？

“他以为我死在了圣盔谷，然后一直在跟我生气。”哈尔迪尔倒是没发现弗罗多语气中的怪异，又或者是故意忽略了它。“字面意义上的追，弗罗多，我是想和他并肩走路。也许再过几百年我才能碰到他的手。”

“哦，哦。”弗罗多感觉自己好像又知道了什么不得了的内幕。维拉在上，他只不过是想知道为什么莱戈拉斯总是站着，不是想搜集精灵们的八卦。或许他可以把这些转达给洛汗的白公主，伊欧雯一直想做一份中洲日报。这些内容大概够她做成连载小说了。

“不如你去问一问米斯兰迪尔，他马上就会来伊姆拉崔了。”

本着巫师应该不会有什么可以暴露的意外秘密，等甘道夫来后，弗罗多去问他。

“不如你自己去看看，弗罗多。”甘道夫又露出了那副拐卖霍比特人时的表情。弗罗多本能觉得危险，可要是不做又不知道他还要这样循环下去多久。“你跟着我去米那斯提力斯，让你疑惑的莱戈拉斯和阿拉贡都在那里。”

山姆要和弗罗多一起走，甘道夫对此没有多说什么。

等他们到了白城，莱戈拉斯正在和吉姆利争着向阿拉贡分享他们在旅行中的见闻。

“精灵小子更希望是你能陪他看星星。”吉姆利不屑极了。“真不明白精灵为什么会那么喜欢星星，阿拉贡，他几乎在每个星光灿烂的晚上都会感叹着叫你的名字。”

“现在连矮人也能听得懂精灵语了？”莱戈拉斯可以比吉姆利表现得更不屑。他用的一直是精灵语，呼唤着埃斯泰尔的名字。

“‘埃斯泰尔，埃斯泰尔’！”吉姆利可以在表达情绪时动胡子，但莱戈拉斯不可以。“要不是你一直把埃斯泰尔挂在嘴边我也不至于只会这一句精灵语。”

“总之，我很开心看到你们的关系越来越好了。”最后还是阿拉贡终结了争吵。他给了莱戈拉斯一个拥抱，然后按了按吉姆利的肩。“如果你想换衣服，莱戈拉斯，你还是可以用之前那个房间。”

莱戈拉斯刚帮阿拉贡训练了一下他的士兵，可以为晚宴换一件更适合他身份也更舒适的衣服。

道理弗罗多都清楚，可莱戈拉斯在回答的时候是不是揉了下阿拉贡的头发？阿拉贡是不是亲了下精灵的尖耳？

等到了晚上，弗罗多发现穿着白袍的莱戈拉斯坐在了阿拉贡旁边。哦，这可难得一见。弗罗多感觉这可能是解决他疑惑的一个关键突破口。

“看啊，弗罗多。”甘道夫笑着提醒他。“你的疑惑马上就可以得到解答。”

精灵本来是坐在阿拉贡身旁。不过就过了一会儿，他便开始逐渐向人类的身上靠去。而再过了一段时间，莱戈拉斯已经快要和阿拉贡缠在一起了。

“阿拉贡在五岁的时候就已经认识了莱戈拉斯，然后可能是在他二十多岁时，他们就已经成为了恋人。”甘道夫好心做着旁白给弗罗多讲解。“他们没有刻意公开也没有刻意隐瞒，这在埃尔达中并不是秘密，只是出乎意料地，瑟兰迪尔王也没有阻止。”

“感谢维拉，埃尔隆德大人陪伴他的时间变长后我们这位坏脾气的国王也比以前温和了。人与人之间的确可以互相影响。”不过埃尔隆德还是别变得像瑟兰迪尔的好，甘道夫感慨。“但是瑟兰迪尔王不喜欢看到莱戈拉斯，他的独子挂在一个人类身上，那让他感到尴尬。”

“尤其是有其他种族在场的时候，精灵的形象不该被这样打上折扣。”巫师话锋一转“——不过莱戈拉斯做不到，以前只要阿拉贡前往密林，莱戈拉斯几乎都不会从他身上离开。瑟兰迪尔王让自己的孩子注意身份，莱戈拉斯就跟父亲说‘您还是王子的时候也偷跑去伊姆拉崔过’。怎么说呢……春天王子是没少让欧瑞费尔王操心。瑟兰迪尔无法反驳，他只是脾气不好并不是不讲道理，最后只能要他的孩子不要在他面前这样做。”

现在莱戈拉斯完完全全地和阿拉贡缠在一起了。弗罗多看得目瞪口呆。

“你能想象和这样一对情侣一起去护戒吗？”

“呃……不想。”

“那莱戈拉斯就只能站着了。”甘道夫说。“不然他一坐下就会忍不住往阿拉贡身上靠。他都这样做许多年，你不能这么残忍地去改变一个小精灵的习惯。”


End file.
